The present invention relates generally to brake systems for automotive vehicles, and more particularly, to a multiple channel braking notification system.
Automotive brake systems are the result of a long evolutionary process and are one of the most important systems in a vehicle. Typical brake systems include a master cylinder, located under the hood, which is directly connected to a brake pedal. The master cylinder converts mechanical pressure applied to the brake pedal into a proportional amount of hydraulic pressure. This hydraulic pressure is used to actuate the vehicle brakes. Many brake systems also use the engine""s energy to add pressure to the master cylinder.
Recent vehicle data indicates that drivers do not utilize the brake system effectively. When the brake system is used, it is often applied too late. To improve upon driver performance, various warning systems for notifying the driver to apply the brakes have been suggested in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 5,410,304 discloses a method and apparatus for displaying the impending danger due to speed associated with the driving situation of a vehicle. The apparatus uses a visual display to warn a driver as to the degree of imminent danger/risk.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,243,024 discloses a device for monitoring the surroundings of a vehicle. Operating and control circuits activate light emitting diodes depending on a degree of risk. The ""024 patent detects objects using radar and determines the possibility of collisions with these objects. This is displayed to the driver using a visible warning to convey a degree of risk and/or safety.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,777,563 discloses a method and assembly for object detection by a vehicle. The assembly calculates and provides an audible warning and a visible indicator signal to the driver based on the degree of closeness of a target vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,781,103 discloses a vehicle cruise control system. This apparatus calculates the magnitude of necessary braking and xe2x80x98indicatesxe2x80x99 to the driver when the apparatus is employing the maximum braking force allowed by the system. The indication to the driver may be audible, visual or by touch.
Unfortunately, the systems suggested by these patents have several disadvantages. The warnings suggested by the prior art are very dependent on driver attentiveness. They will not notify a driver that may be visually and audibly distracted. Additionally, none of the prior art warnings help to assist the driver decelerate the vehicle.
The disadvantages associated with these conventional braking notification techniques have made it apparent that a new technique is needed. The new technique should provide adequate notification for braking while enhancing driver performance. The present invention is directed to these ends.
It is, therefore, an object of the invention to provide an improved and reliable multiple channel braking notification system.
In accordance with the objects of this invention, a multiple channel braking notification system is provided. The multiple channel braking notification system includes an accelerator pedal and an accelerator pedal actuator for applying a variable force to the accelerator pedal. A forward detection apparatus is used to detect the relative distance and speed to a target vehicle. A controller monitors the relative distance and speed to notify the driver to slow down. Driver notification is accomplished by applying a predetermined amount of variable force to the accelerator pedal. The amount of force applied is proportional to the level of braking required.
The present invention thus achieves an improved multiple channel braking notification system. The present invention is advantageous in that it enhances driver braking performance.
Additional advantages and features of the present invention will become apparent from the description that follows, and may be realized by means of the instrumentalities and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.